


Yes, Teacher.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nook Worship, Slurs, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus loves to pleasure Kankri, it's almost his favourite thing. But what he really wants is for Kankri to be able to properly reciprocate instead of being such a little pillow princess.</p>
<p>Written for MochiSprite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Teacher.

He never expected this to happen.

After all, he was celibate, dead set on his vows and yet-... Here he was. Laid out on a Human bed, Cronus nipping at his spread legs and his face buried in his jumper. 

"You okay vwith this, champ?" A chuckle followed the question, a bite nearing his inner thigh this time, a tongue tracing around it. "Vwouldn't vwant to make you uncomfortable." Kankri wasn't uncomfortable, not really, but it wasn't fair that Cronus was fully dressed whilst he was naked from the waist down. He nibbled his lips as the bites and kisses and sucks on his thighs got closer to his unsheathed bulge and nook, quivering a little as Cronus finally used his hands to keep them spread.

He dove in, licking at the folds of his nook and sucking gently, chuckling at the choked noises coming from his pailing partner. Kankri whined a little, trying to stop his noised and be quiet. It was a complete 180 from how he was normally, all shy and red.

Cronus licked at him agonisingly slowly, savouring the taste of Kankri's nook before finally digging his tongue in. Kankri moved his hands, clutching at his horns as some sort of anchor, in order to keep his face buried in his nook. So he got what he wanted, Cronus lapped and slurped noisily at his nook, making appreciative noised when he licked up the leaking genetic material.

It wasn't long before he was sick of being held there though. He pulled back a little and nipped Kankri's thigh, grasping his forearms and forcing his hands from his horns.

"Nowv nowv, stop bein' so greedy chief. It ain't my fault you can't go more than a second vwithout havwing somethin' in your nook." He rubbed at the hole with his fingers, slipping them in a little and gathering the genetic fluid onto them. "You're so vwet, Kankri, kinda naughty for you to be so vwet like this vwhen you're supposed to be celibate and when you haweven't evwen thanked me for giving you my tongue. Perhaps... I should punish you. " He pulled out the fingers and sucked them into his own mouth, grinning at the sounds of protest from Kankri.

"No, no I.. You, you did this! Y-.. You did, I-I didn't, I didn't want.." As he watched Cronus lick up his genetic material, Kankri's words trailed off into nothing. A slap landed near his nook, and he guessed it had probably been half-aimed there. He bit his lip harder and stared up at Cronus, trying to gauge what he'd do next. He was rather unpredictable in bed, especially since Kankri's eye colour had begun to brighten more.

Another smack to his inner thigh, aimed even closer to his nook. "I'll be honest, I lowve eatin' your nook out, burying my tongue deep inside you and makin' you squirm for me." He snickered and leaned down to nuzzle Kankri's face, kissing his nose. "But I gotta' stop some time. And you nevwer actually stop an' think about pleasurin' be back, do you?"

Tugging on Kankri's legs, Cronus pulled him closer.

"Time to learn how to reciprocate."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating again soon, hope you liked it!


End file.
